1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which can perform data communication with various data processing apparatuses connected on a predetermined communication medium, a display processing method, and a memory medium in which a computer-readable program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in a network system environment, peripherals such as a PC and printer, scanner, and digital camera have spread, and there have increased needs for reading image data to prepare an electronic document, and for editing and printing the document. Moreover, networks such as LAN have spread, and there also have increased needs for sharing a printer, modem, and image scanner on the network. By sharing the peripherals such as the printer and scanner on the network, expenses are depressed, and the installation place of the peripheral can be minimized.
When a very large number of peripherals are connected on the network, however, the user cannot easily identify his necessary peripheral. Moreover, since the connection information, and the like of the peripherals are displayed by every type of peripheral, the user has to check the connection situation of each peripheral, and the operation is difficult and intricate.
Furthermore, since the user""s host computer checks the states (information) of all the peripherals on the network, the network is loaded, and it sometimes takes time to check the states.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above-described problems. According to the present invention, when the user desires to see the constitution of a network system as occasion demands, simply by switching/designating a normal display and a favorites display, the entire constitution of the network system and the operation situation of the peripheral can be grasped, or with respect to favorite devices (peripherals) registered by the respective users, the operation situations of the devices can be grasped.
Furthermore, any display can present a freely changing network system environment so that it can visually easily be seen.
Specifically, according to the present invention: (1) the recognizability of the network system environment is remarkably enhanced; (2) with the enhancement of the visibility of the network system environment, the user can efficiently utilize the respective peripherals and other data processing apparatuses; and (3) the user can efficiently perform various data processings executed by utilizing the entire network system environment or favorite network system environment.
Moreover, according to the present invention: (4) the user""s data processing apparatus can obtain favorite information managed by the other data processing apparatuses, and incorporate the information on a favorites display screen; (5) each user can recognize his favorite network system environment with any data processing apparatus; and (6) when the network peripheral is utilized from the other data processing apparatuses to perform a data processing, the user can operate an intended device in the same operation environment as the operation environment of his data processing apparatus.
Furthermore, according to the present invention: (7) the network system environment (favorite network system environment) customized in the certain data processing apparatus can be reflected on the other data processing apparatuses; (8) the device registration operation necessary for displaying the same favorite network system environment to the respective users is remarkably alleviated; and (9) the user can arbitrarily handle the favorite network system environment with a simple operation.